Don't Leave Me
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: "What can I do to make you stay?" Ben pleaded, slender fingers grasping at Dean's face. Dean/Ben, takes place during 6:14. Fluff.


**...is it totally wrong that I wrote a Dean/Ben? I'd really like opinions on this. Takes place during 6:14. If you're not comfortable with the big age difference between the two then I suggest you don't read. It's nothing sexual though. **

**I do not own Supernatural. **

He couldn't believe it.

Dean had rushed over to his old home as quickly as possible after receiving a call from Ben, the teenager telling him of the danger he and Lisa were in, only to find his ex was just about to leave for a dinner date. Swallowing hard as he looked down at Lisa's beautiful face, Dean asked if he could talk to her son.

Now here he was, sitting on the kid's bed, watching as Ben toyed with his handheld gaming system. Dean could tell the teen was attempting to act normally, but his act was shattered when he looked up at the father-he-never-had, pushing his video game aside. "Why don't you come home? Can't you just say I'm sorry and come back?"

The brunette man stared down at the kid he liked to think of as his son, eyes watching as a slight color rose to Ben's cheeks. His expression was pouring out his young, pleading soul. All he wanted was to be a family again. Reluctantly, Dean conjured up an answer to his question.

"I'm sorry…I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Ben's answer was quick to the draw, his feelings becoming more and more hurt by the moment.

"Both."

"So you hate Mom now?" Now that…_that_ was an odd answer to Dean. "What? No, come on…"

"So then it's me. Whatever I did, _I'm sorry." _Those two last words broke Dean's heart. The complete look of dependency on Ben's face was killing him, making him second guess his actions and consider dropping everything to come stay with the kid, even if Lisa didn't approve. As the hunter stared down at the kid, he watched as tears began to overflow in his eyes.

"_Listen to me…" _Dean began, shifting his body so he was facing toward the young teenager. Ben's bottom lip trembled and he sucked it back as he attempted to hold in his tears. "_you didn't do anything, you understand that?" _

As if his subconscious had taken over him, Dean's arm came forward and wrapped around the much smaller person, pulling him forward into a warm and deep hug. Sadly, this reminded the hunter of times when his father had left him and Sam alone for weeks on end. Dean would hold his little brother just as he was with his son now. There was no need for the teenager to hold back any longer.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Ben's body had slipped up and through Dean's grasping arms, his slender fingers coming up and holding the older man's face. _"What can I do to make you stay?" _Ben pleaded out, his lips coming forward and pecking spry kisses across Dean's unshaven face, and even one to his dry mouth. The Winchester was taken aback and frozen with shock, the thirteen year old boy grabbing desperately at the back of his neck as another kiss was placed onto his clasped lips.

"Ben…_what are you doing?"_ Dean's hands came from around Ben and placed themselves on the teenager's chest, pushing him just but an inch away. Tears stained the dark haired boy's rosey cheeks, his eyes bloodshot and puffy from the crying. "_I just want you to stay Dean…please…" _The boy cried out, his eyes closing and head hanging down as his body trembled against his step father's. _"I-I love you Dean…please…" _Ben's quiet voice shook.

Dean felt like he had no control over his own body at the moment, like something possessed his hands to reach up and ghost across Ben's wet cheeks. He felt like he was out of his right mind as he pulled that small, aching face up, staring with a broken heart into his foster son's sad and pained eyes, just before leaning down himself. Suddenly his lips were pressing against Ben's, the sensation warm and soft as he stayed still, swearing he could hear the young teen's heart beating.

Dean was the first to break the kiss, closing his eyes as if in guilt as he rested his cheek against Ben's, hugging the kid close to his weak body. The crying had ceased now, Ben's sniffling nose softly inhaling as he gripped the back of Dean's shirt between his fingers.

"I'm sorry Ben…"


End file.
